Espresso machines for making a rich, highly concentrated coffee in a regular cup or demitasse are well known. These machines are also adapted for heating a separate cup of hot milk and foaming that milk for topping the hot coffee or espresso.
This invention relates to several improved features of such espresso and cappuccino making machines and to methods of controlling the dispensing of the steam when frothing or heating the milk.